


Tongue

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, First Kisses, M/M, michael bites jeremy, rip jeremy's tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: Jeremy bites his tongue and Michael wants to kiss it better.





	Tongue

"Ow, shit!" Jeremy yelled, banging a fist on the table.

"What?" Michael looked at him, half a fry in his mouth.

"I bit my fucking tongue!"

"Oh. Want me to.. kiss it better?" Michael said awkwardly and nervously, a horrible attempt at suavity.

Jeremy stared at his best friend, his face immediately turning a deep red. "Wh - what?"

"I said," the bigger boy started, leaning in closer, "Do you want me to kiss your tongue better?"

Jeremy gulped, leaning back a bit. "Very funny, Mike."

"Oh, I'm dead serious." Michael was a dark red himself - he had no idea why he kept going. But he figured there was no way out of this now, he couldn't "no homo" away from this.

Jeremy suddenly had his own boost of confidence, leaning in slightly. "S - sure, do it," he stammered out, his breathing becoming quick and uneven.

Michael was taken aback. "What?"

"I - I said, uh," Jeremy felt sweat fall down his forehead. Was Michael not as serious as he said he was? "I said do it."

Michael took a deep breath and pulled Jeremy into a kiss.

Jeremy stuck his injured tongue a bit past his lips and Michael lightly pulled it out a bit more with his teeth and bit it.

Jeremy quickly pulled away from the kiss, his tongue still out. "Dude, what the hell!?"

Michael laughed, falling back into his bean bag chair.

"Dude, we're basically confessing our feelings and you fucking _bite me_!?"

Michael calmed his laughter down and sighed. "..Confessing our feelings?"

"Well, uhm--" Jeremy averted his gaze from Michael. "I mean, you usually kiss someone you have feelings for-- Um, fuck, I'm sorry," He muttered and leaned back.

"No, dude, don't be sorry, I totally, like, feel the same way. I just didn't realize that kiss counted as confessing."

"Well, I guess it does."

"I guess."

Both boys sat in an awkward silence.

"You're, uh, a nice kisser.. I think."

"You think?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, I've never kissed anyone else before.. Also you fucking bit me and I don't think nice kissers do that."

Michael snickered. "Right. Well, you're a good kisser too, for a kiss-virgin."

"Have you ever even kissed anyone before?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmy mom. Ss. Moms."

"Michael, your moms don't count."

"You're only saying that cuz I've kissed more girls than you have."

"Only by one! And moms don't count! It only counts if you could, like, tongue kiss the person."

"How do you know I wouldn't tongue kiss my mom?"

"Jesus Christ, dude."

They both let out a laugh.

And there was another awkward silence.

Until Michael broke it.

"Jerebear?"

Jeremy blushed at the nickname (although he was already blushing pretty hard). "Uh, yeah?"

"Can we kiss again?"

"Only if you don't bite my tongue again."

"No promises."

and then they made out for 83278 years

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being so Unprofessional with my endings lol


End file.
